Flippy
]] '''Name:' Flippy Gender: Male Animal: Bear Color: Light Green Episode Count: 13 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 65 Deaths: 4 (or 5) First Death: Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark First Victim: Toothy from Hide and Seek First Appearance: Hide and Seek Voice Actors: Aubrey Ankrum, Kenn Navarro (2006 - present) (nice flippy only) Flippy is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. History Flippy is a green male bear with dog tags and a green beret with checkered crest. He is a retired veteran soldier in the Army. He fought in the Vietnam War, and he has an obsession with making booby traps inspired by the Viet Cong, as well as a flashback of his experience of being held captive by them (as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh). In addition, his attire seems to resemble to the U.S. Army Special Forces, which played a role during the Vietnam War. As he fought for years, he was promoted to the rank of sergeant. According to writer Warren Graff, Flippy is mostly based on John Rambo. During the Internet and TV series, it is unknown if Flippy has retired from the Army or if they are simply in a time of peace. Flippy rarely appears in the series, most likely due to his repetitive behavior in most of the episodes in which he appears. Flippy is the only character in the series to cause the deaths of other characters on purpose in every episode in which he appears (the one exception being Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2, where all of his kills happen by accident). He has a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder. Whenever he sees or hears something that reminds him of war (e.g., gunshot-like sounds or crackling campfires), he goes insane and kills everyone around him, believing that he is still in war. While insane, several physical features about him change: his eyes turn a different color, usually green or yellow, his voice changes from high and cute to low and evil, and his teeth become sharp. In the early Internet shorts, his teeth became crooked. Although Flippy can be the most cruel and dangerous character in Happy Tree Friends, his good side is considered to be one of the most sociable and kindest of characters. This is proven in several episodes where he is seen doing social activities with some of the other characters such as going to the movies and playing hide and seek. In most of the episodes where he appears, he is shown as a friendly and social before he goes crazy, or as many people say, "flipping-out." Also, you can see that when he "flips-out", he does not remember the bloody rampage that follows. However, in Double Whammy Part 1, (and possibly starting from Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow when he resists his evil side for the first time) he finally realizes his problem and goes to Lumpy the psychiatrist for answers. After three atempts to cure him, Lumpy fails. At the end of Double Whammy part 2 Flippy finally cures his post tramatic stress disorder but is killed soon after by a chicken truck. He is usually killed by explosions or machinery. He also has an allergic reaction to peanuts (or venison) just like Flaky, but he doesn't puff up like her. Flippy rarely dies in the series. Flippy is also one of the six playable characters in the XBOX 360 video game, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. He has his own action show called W.A.R. Journal, part of the Happy Tree Friends Action Series: Ka-Pow! show. According to the first episode, Flippy was originally not a particularly good soldier. He demonstrated an inability to throw his knife straight while under pressure, killed both of his teammates, hid in the carcass of one of his dead teammates in fear, and accidentally threw a slice of pizza at the enemy commander rather than his knife. After he goes in to fight or flight mode and flips out for the first time, however, he proves to be an efficient killing machine. He ended up losing his hands in a fight with the enemy commander, but he was apparently able to reattach them sometime between the events of W.A.R. Journal and the regular Happy Tree Friends series (unless these episodes, like the regular Happy Tree Friends series, revert everything back to original at the start of each new episode). Flippy Episodes Starring Roles *Hide and Seek *This is Your Knife *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark *Flippin' Burgers *Keepin' it Reel *Remains to be Seen *Party Animal *Double Whammy *Double Whammy Part 2 Featuring Roles *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Class Act *Easy For You to Sleigh *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow W.A.R. Journal Episodes *Operation: Tiger Bomb Occupations #Nuclear Waste Trucker - Remains to be Seen #Carny - Double Whammy #Soldier - W.A.R. Journal Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: The rocket he is in with Handy and Sniffles crashes into the sun and explodes. #Class Act: Dies in a school explosion. (debatable) #Remains to be Seen: (1) Kills himself in a truck accident after flipping out. (2) Revived as zombie, dies when Lumpy jabs him in the eye with a leaf blower, causing his brain to expand and explode when Toothy bites down on it #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Shredded by the tail of his helicopter. #Double Whammy Part 2: Run over by a chicken truck. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed himself, with a large bomb with all the other characters.(debatable) Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Party Animal: Has an allergic reaction to peanuts or Mime causing him to get a purple rash and swelled up lips, his lips are torn off by the ending eris. #W.A.R. Journal - Operation: Tiger Bomb: When fighting against the evil tiger general, he gets stabbed in the abdomen and his hands were sliced off leaving them with sharp bones sticking out. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 6 (This Is Your Knife; Flippin' Burgers; Keepin' It Reel; Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2) *Giggles - 4 (This Is Your Knife; Flippin' Burgers; Remains to be Seen; Double Whammy) *Toothy - 5 (Hide and Seek; Keepin' It Reel; Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2) *Lumpy - 1 (Keepin' It Reel) *Petunia - 5 (Hide and Seek; Flippin' Burgers; Keepin' It Reel; Remains to be Seen; Double Whammy) *Handy - 1 (Remains to be Seen) *Nutty - 3 (Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Double Whammy) *Sniffles - 3 (Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Double Whammy) *Pop - 1 (Flippin' Burgers) *Cub - 1 (Flippin' Burgers) *Flaky - 4 (Hide and Seek; This Is Your Knife; Happy Trails Part 2; Keepin' It Reel) *The Mole - 1 (Remains to be Seen) *Disco Bear - 1 (Double Whammy) *Russell - 1 (Remains to be Seen) *Lifty - 3 (Remains to be Seen; Easy for You to Sleigh; Double Whammy Part 2) *Shifty - 3 (Remains to be Seen; Easy for You to Sleigh; Double Whammy Part 2) *Mime - 4 (Keepin' It Reel; Remains to be Seen; Party Animal; Double Whammy) *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 7 (3 from Flippin' Burgers; 1 from Class Act; 3 from Remains to be Seen) *Sneaky - 1 (Operation: Tiger Bomb) *Mouse Ka-Boom - 1 (Operation: Tiger Bomb) *Tiger General - 1 (Operation: Tiger Bomb) *Tiger Soldiers - 8 (Operation: Tiger Bomb) *Others - 1 (woodpecker from Hide and Seek) Additional *Overkill Box Set: Likely kills every one of the 20 characters with a large bomb (with the exception of Cro-Marmot and Splendid possibly). *Third Strike Promo: Kills three ducklings and decapitates Lumpy. Trivia *In the HTF official website, it states that Flippy, Splendid and Buddhist Monkey will appear in the spin-off web show called "Ka-Pow!" They will be accompanied by new characters. Ka-Pow! debuted on September 2nd. *A majority of Flippy's deaths occur when he's not in his flipped out state with the exception from the episode "Remains to be Seen". *In the W.A.R. Journal episode, Operation: Tiger Bomb, when Flippy experiences posttraumatic stress disorder, his name is spelled "FLiϤPy". *In "Remains To Be Seen", when Flippy flips out, his eyes turn blue instead of yellow like they normally do. His eyes remain that colour until the end of the episode. *While Flippy still has his green beret on, he is seen wearing a beige uniform, including pants, only in Ka-Pow! *Even though Flippy doesn't have buckteeth and mitten-like hands in W.A.R. Journal, he still has sets of sharp teeth when he flips out. *A majority of the time Flippy flips out, he is seen with sharp teeth. Back in the early episodes, he had 4 seperate crooked teeth. *Flippy had Pop's voice in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark because Pop was originally written in the episode. Since the writers thought it would be odd that Pop would kill Flaky, they animated Flippy into the episode after the voices were recorded because Aubrey Ankrum voices both characters. As a result of this, this is the only episode where Flippy is not seen flipping out (although he, like the others, was very angry with Flaky). *He's has the second or third highest kill count after Lumpy and possibly Splendid. *Flippy's evil side appears to be cannibalistic as seen in Flippin' Burgers when he dipped a French fry in a pool of blood and ate it, in Party Animal he ate a smoothie containing the remains of Mime, (although he wasn't flipped out at the time), and in Easy For You to Sleigh when he carved Shifty's skin off with a Christmas cookie and took a bite out the part of the blood-covered cookie. *Most of the time when Flippy died he died alongside at least one other character. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark he flew into the sun with Handy, in Class Act blown up in the school explosion along side all the other characters minus Cuddles, in Remains to be Seen he died in the truck crash along side 12 other charaters and died again when his brain exploded alongside the rest of the zombies, in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow he got shreaded by the helicopters tail roter with Cuddles. Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 was the first time he died alone. *The way Flippy kills Nutty in Party Animal is a reference to one of Kabal's Fataliites from Mortal Kombat: Deception. *The way Flippy kills Petunia in Hide and Seek is a reference to Cain's Friendship Fatality in the game Thrill Kill. *Flippy is the only character that used Fatalities to kill the others: (Double Whammy Part 1 Killed Disco Bear ala Smoke's Throat bomb {He had to slit Disco's neck to do this}, Hide and Seek killed Petunia ala Cain's Friendship, and Party Animal killed Nutty ala Kabal's Flesh cutter.) Category:Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Main Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters